


From Where Do We Know The Requirement To Build A Barricade?

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewish, Because #yuletide, Crack, Enjolras doing the thumb dip thing, I'm not sorry, Jewish Humor, Judaism AU, Pedantic Crackfic For Adar, Purim, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They will come one and all, they will come when we call."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Where Do We Know The Requirement To Build A Barricade?

Rav Enjolras said in the name of Lamarque: "They will come one and all, they will come when we call." Had it only been "they will come", one might think it means that they will come when it pleases them. But "one and all" means they will all come. Is it possible that all can agree on a proper time? No, therefore, "they will come when we call." Is it possible for one man to force the participation of all? There is not a power on Earth to achieve this! But there is in Heaven. Therefore, "they will come one and all, they will come when we call" means there is a requirement for everyone to build a barricade.

The dissent of Ben Grantaire: "They will come one and all, they will come when they call." Had it only been once, it might have been possible to think this was not entendre. But the doubling of it makes a double entendre. Surely, instead of a call to arms, this is a call to beds! One might achieve the aim, to overthrow the world and build another, through procreation rather than warfare, for both are slow, messy things that bleed but will bring out a new world in time. Because of your blood, you shall achieve another life. One who saves one life saves the world; surely creating a life is as worthy. So let us to beds instead of to streets, let us make love, not war. For if "they will come one and all", how much more so should you come, Rav Enjolras. Would you exclude yourself from the community? Here, let me climb you like a barricade.

Rav Enjolras felt that this argument was not for the sake of heaven. "Ben Grantaire, go get rid of the fumes of your wine somewhere else than here. This is the place for enthusiasm, not for drunkenness."

From here, Bais Hugo derive the limits of drinking on Purim: one must not drink to the point where the barricade may come to be disgraced.


End file.
